Three years now coming out
by rehanahhassim.rh
Summary: Mai is now reavealing she is a puff and she have a crazy adventure so she hope no one will be hurt and him is taking things so seriously


Chapter1 NEW BEGGINING

Mai is being mai and she is actual trying to keep her identity a scret.

Mai tea and mai said ok hold on. Mai was making tea when beep beep beep. Oh no no no mai said. Here naru it is on the table yours too lin.

Mai run out and look for somewhere to be and she ran to her school and then run to the roof and then transform TROUBLE BUNNY a short skirt and a shirt and her hair is short and a cap. She then fly to new townsvile and then saw the girls traped and then mai smirked and kick mojo in the back and said you naughty monkey you need to be punish your in a lot of trouble. Trouble ballon. Then mojo said CURSE YOU POWERPUFF GIRLS Z CURSE YOU. Bella and she untied them and smile. Okay i have to go bye.

They de-transform in a abandoned ally way. Sorry i would love too chat but my boss will kill me. See ya. Bye mai. Mai ran to a train to shibuya and then She walk off to the office and saw everybody there. JOU-CHAN WHERE WERE YOU. Shit mai mummbled. Nowhere. Jou-chan plz you been keeping secrets. So let them stay secret that is a point for secrets they stay silent. Mai my office. DAMN LEAVE ME ALONE mai screamed. Mai office he said calmly again.

New townsvile with a evil monkey and then he start building his robot and he said ill strike in shibuya with no powderpuffs sissies yeah good evil plan ho ho ho.

In shibuya

Mai where were you and mai said again i cant tell you sorry naru.mai just tell me. NO MEANS NO NARU PLZ. Mai walk out. Mai come back and mai still didnt care and she kept at it and ignore it.

Out side of shibuya

Crash smash break clash*

In spr

What is that monk said i think it is a attack. THAT STUPID VILLIAN NAME MOJO JOJO mai said. They looked at mai. Come on lets go out naru said.

(You just got yourself in a lot of trouble mojo) mai thought.

They all walk out side

MOJO LET ALL THOSE PEOPLE GO a girl in pink said. OR ELSE WE CAN DO THIS THE HARD WAY OR EASY WAY a girl in blue said. OR THE POWERPUFF GIRL WILL KICK YOUR ASS a girl in green said. BLASSOM, BUBBLED AND BUTTERCUP FIGHTING BEFORE LUNCH TIME. They all cheered.

(Good luck girls)mai thought

They started fighting and naru saw mai worried face. Mai it will be okay and mai said i hope. HEY WHERE IS BUNNY a boy in the crowd said. Bunny had to do something for someone thats all buttercup said.okay the boy said. Then buttercup was splash to the building and bubbles was tossed back of him to the pond and blassom was hit in the stomach and fly all the way back.

Mai: *gasp* BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES , BLASSOM.

Take that smelly humans mojo said

GIRLS GET UP COME ON. Mai said

You and mai said uh oh and she run around him. JOU-CHAN,MAI and then mojo caught her. Uh oh

LET ME GO YOU SMELLY MONKEY mai said. Mojo squeeze her hard and mai screamed hard AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. MAI naru and the others said.

The three girls: MAI

Yo-yo supreme,hammer smash , bubble campigne.

Ahhhh mojo yelled.

Buttercup: sledge hammer.

Another Yo-yo sumpreme

Another bubble campigne

(Way to go girls) mai thought. Mai mai stay with us mai.(who is yelling) mai thought.

2 hours later

Mai woke up and saw her in spr and said what the how the and she got up and said ow. Hey idiot dont raise up you fell down when that monkey hurt you.(Thats right i was safe from the powerpuff girls Z) Mai Thought. So mai how does being abducted by a monkey Ayako Said. okay. I guess mai said. Were you terrified because you screamed masako said. No i was not scared i was being crushed by him mai said.

Also some girls saw you on the news they said they want to give you this. Mai open it and smiled and said aww. It was a plushy with polky-dots and a heart that said i heart you and mai signed (thanks miyako) amd this one and mai said sarcastily great i will love this gift. Mai open it and childishly said it is a book a book. Aww there is a robot dog on this one and mai said robot dog and was that naru who said that. Dont judge naru said. She carefully open it and saw a robot dog and mai said omg and peach said hi mai and mai is tearing up and hugged the dog that she loves. Peach is that really you. Yes mai who else bwag. Here is a present with chemicals as the design and mai said i wonder who is that presemt is from. Mai open it and sacasterly said omg i love it is a science book oh the joy. Bwag bwag.

What is it peach. I smell dark z ray. Peach you know what to do mai screamed. POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOUUUU.

BEEP BEEP BEEP and mai said i think it is time i show who i am now when you left. Mai took her compact and then start doing moves and she said TROUBLE BUNNY. mai took the compact and said what is it professer. Come to the lab. Right on my way can i bring some people and he said yes it is a reason. I show them who i am. Bringmthem a state.

 **At the train**

Come on guys and girls. Mai start running to the train. She then said sit.a boy from yesturday said OMG MOMMY IT IS BUNNY LOOK LOOK LOOK. i see honney i see. Mai walk up to the boy and said hi and the boy said h-hi and bunny said no need to be shy i wont bite. Can you take a picture with my son and she said sure why not.

They took a picture and bunny smiled and then the mother said thank you and bunny said so what is your name and he said cody and bunny said nice to meet you cody i like your shirt. Thanks and bunny said well bye and then he nodded and smiled.

Bunny walk back to the spr gang and naru smirked and said you have a fan. I have many fans naru so i dont like to dissapoint and he said whats wrong. Nothing just worried about professor and ken thats all. They will be fine dwag peach said. I hope peach mai said

Always worrying someone before you bunny lin said mai shrugged and said i am a superhero i need to worry people before me lin-san. What is with the stick Bunny. Well masako it too help me fight the bad guys it is called a trouble stick and i call out my attack so it can know what attack i want Bunny said. Cool spr team said and naru said so who is this professor. You will see him bunny said.

 _NEXT STOP NEW TOWNSVILE_

Good bunny said. It ride and bunny signed. Hey it will be okay naru said. Bark bark bark and bunny said peach what is it. A lot of dark rays at professor house. Bunny eyes widen and then she shook her headand said who is there. The stupidest villians peach said. As in bunny said. Fuzzy lumpkins and ameba boys and mojo jojo. Really bumny said.

Now we have to hear get off my property and ghost noises and smelly humans they are the annoying villians bunny said. Yep peach said.

 _Welcome to new townsvile that is safe by four little girls name bunny,blassom,bubbles and buttercup._

They alwaya put me first bunny said. They gotten off the train. They walk upatairs and then bunny motion for them to follow. Bunny come quick. Bunny took her compact offand said what is it blassom. We are being attack in the lab. By the stupidest villians. No we took care of those it is the ruffs. What how who bro- and blassom said come now there taking the chemical z.

Bunny said run and they all run to the labhouse. Naru and everyone saw a crooked house. Omg bunny said. She saw the ruffs escaping. Oh no you dont time for you to get punish.

Oh no you dont four girls said. Oh no bunny said. Long time no see powderpuff.

Bunny: powerpunk girls z

Bunny: what do you guys want.

Blassom bubbles buttercup: you wont get away with the chemical z. Girls bunny said. Sorry to keep you waiting bunny they three said. No promblem as long you girls are ok how is the professor and ken. They are fine blassom said. Good bunny said.

Bricky there being mean. The girl in red said

Boomy they wont fight me. The girl in dark blue said

Butchy show them a lesson. The girl in dark green said

Blitzy they are ignoring us. The girl in dark purple said.

Bunny and the others try to hold in there laugh.

Spr said girls we need an explanation.

er

Go to the professor and son bunny said. Yeah you guys might be in danger so plz go in blassom said. They went inside.

Inside the lab.

Woah naru said we should find the professor like jou-chan said. Yeah monks right yasu said. They saw peach walking to the lab. Peach a boy said with a lab coat. Professor they are here. Good ken. Hello i am professor utonium this is my son ken. Nice to meet you.

Naru: so what do you do here professor

Professor: take care of the girls plus my son.

Naru: okay i see.

Ken:BUNNY ARE YOU OKAY.

Naru and the others widen their eyes.

Bunny: im fine dont need to worry.

Outside of the lab

Punish star

Yo-yo supreme

Hammer slash

Bubble campigne

All the attacks hit them one time and all six went flying together and they dropped the chemical z. Yes we got the chemical z back they four said. They all went inside.

In the lab

Ayako was screeching and hitting bou-san with her purse while yasu was hanging on to monk. Masako and john was talking and naru and lin was looking at the fight that juat happened.

When they all turned they gasp when they saw bunny and the girls. OMG MAI WHAT HAPPEN. Nothing. I guess you told your secret identity buttercup said. Yeah hope you guys are not mad mai(bunny) said. No not really the three said. Good mai said.

So we will tell you our identities blassom said.

So right now this form my name is blassom and she de-transform and in this form im momoko. My turn i guess this form i am buttercup and she de-transform in this form call me koaru. So in this form i am bubbles and she de-transform in this form call me miyako hehe. Yrah you knoe who i am so i am just going to de-transform.

(AN: if you see a bold that means it is echoing and if you see bold and underlining that is a scary echoing voice)

 **Hello girls.** Oh no bunny and the other girls said. **lets play.** AHHHH the girls screamed and hold there head and fainted. **Mwahhahahaha.** what did you do to them him. **Oh nothing i just want to play tootles. mwahahahahah.** He left in a smoke.

CHAPTER 2 THE DREAM.

In the dream

 **Welcome girls to ur nightmare powerpuffs you would never wakeup.** All the girls became alert. There dead mai said. She saw naru on the ground in his own blood same with the rest of spr. Mai screamed. itd okay mai it is fake okay blassom said.

I know but it is so real. Whatever you are seeing is fake. I never been in one of him schemes it is normally be butterfly taking my place right that is her name right. Yeah we never knew you will be a powerpuff.

Out of the dream

Okay ken get the girls hook up to the machines. Right he said. What are you going to do to my mai modaka said. Im going to analyze her professor said. What as in testing her naru said. Yeah pretty munch.

Okay it all fire up and now it will make a power to try to justle them awake if not then we have to check there brain waves ken said.

In the dream.

This is a prank there not dead and mai said wrong way to make me sad and she said PK kiss and she blow a kiss filled with PK and buttercup said batter up and she swing her hammer and bubbles said blowing bubbles and blassom said Yo-yo supreme.

 **Nooo** and him left in a ball of fire.

End of nightmare

In the lab

Spr is waiting for mai to wake up and they heard a ringing. Mr.mayor. We need the powerpuffgirls is a emergency. What is it. It is princess she is starting a riot help. Okay Mayor. Mr mayor is not just princess and he said its not. No even mojo and all other villians are making havoc we need the girls.

I got that covered ms belum professor. Then the girls woke up. Mai said him pulled a cruel trick on me. Naru and everyone said mai. Momoko and miyako and koaru nodded. Girls the city is under attack. Okay hold on mai said and went to the kitchen and then made tea.

Here now peach. POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOUUU peach howled.

HYPER BLASSOM

ROLLING BUBBLES

POWERED BUTTERCUP

TROUBLE BUNNY

All: WE ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRL Z *strikes there pose they are always in*

They all fly out of the lab.

CHAPTER 3 THE VILLIANS

The girls fly to the most destruction is the bank.

STOP RIGHT THERE GANG GREEN GANG OR ELSE FEEL THE WRATH OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. powerpuffs said.

Oh no the powerpuff girls im so scared not the leader said. Hahaha the gang green gang laughed. Buttercup is mad at them. Woah chill butterbabe and bunny and the other two said ohhh. What did you call me. Then buttercup gave them no mercy she kick them punch and hammered them to the ground. Girly girls should not fight the gang said together. They are looking for a death wish bunny said. The two girls nodded.

They went to the next villian is fuzzy lumpkins. Uh oh bunny said whats wrong mai naru said. ITS FUZZY LUMPKINS bunny screamed. Oh no all the girls said. GET OFF MY PROPERTY *BOOM BOOM BOOM*. Ahhh bunny screamed *crash* mai john said im fine john. Good he said. Keep your head on the task. Naru im trying bunny said.

Yo-yo supreme

Hammer smash

Blowimg bubbles

PK heart kiss

Lightening bubbles

Powerful Yo-yo

Super hammer

Lightening ball attack.

GET OFF MY PROPERTY. he smack bubbles and buttercup and blassom AHHHHH. Bunny saw that gotten angry and she start swinging her stick around and fuzzy said this is my property. NO ITS NOT.

Lightening ball

Batta batta swing she hit fuzzy to the woods back. Nice job bunny the girls said. Thanks bunny said.

They went to the next destruction

STOP RIGHT THERE ROWDYRUFFS AND POWERPUNKS The powerpuffs said.

Hey ruffs handle this for us thank you and they walk away. What the. Now hand over the candies ruffs blassom said. No and they skate away. After them the puffs said.

With brick and blassom

He skates and then flips blassom skirt and she gasp.

With boomer and bubbles

No and then he skates up to bubbles and flip her skirt and bubbles blush and gasp and said pervert

With butch and buttercup

Come on butterbabe we dont need this and he ran and fliped her skirt and she gasp

With blitz and bunny

He said bye and he flipped her skirt and she gasp and fell down and said pervert and got up and chase after him.

Everyone was chasing the ruffs and they left and said bye hags. WE ARE NOT HAGS. WE ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND YOU GUYS ARE HISTORY.

Earwax

Spit balls

Stinky socks

Tissue web

Ewww thats disquisting bubbles said wahhhh bunny said

Hey girls and they said now what and they said booger flicker. Ahhh they screamed. GET BACK HERE. they all run to catch up to the boys. They farted at the girls

EWW DISGUSTING. haha stinky buts stinky buts. They ran away. Get back here chickens bunny screamed. They flipped there skirts agian and left. Ahh the girls screamed and al fell on the floor. Then blassom said we have a prissy bitch to take care of and then the rest. Okay they all said. Bunny and the girls was hitting princess and then they where done with all the stupidest villains.

Let's go home girls and they all nodded. Bunny went to professor utonium house and she signed. Miyako went to her home and same with momoko and kaoru.

At the lab.

Naru and the gang looked at a upset mai who was walking in and she had tears in her eyes. Hey come naru said and mai walk up to him and then mai said I don't want to do that at all. Sleep you need it and Lin nodded at her.

Mai fell asleep by tearing up.

CHAPTER 4 BULLET RETURNS

Next day

Mai was still on the couch wide awake when she heard ayako screamed and mai signed and then heard her said why is there a rodent here. Mai walk down the stairs and saw naru reading a book.

Naru saw mai coming down and said hey what's up. Nothing mai said and then heard cheap cheap cheap(where is mai,where is she) mai looked and naru saw her looking at ayako trying to kill the rodent.

HEY AYAKO DONT KILL HIM.

Cheap(Mai)

Cheap(bullet)

Cheap cheap cheap cheap ( where were you I was looking for you everywhere and I couldn't find you at all.)

Cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap ( I was upstairs you know all the exitment got to me)

Cheap cheap (be careful mai)

Cheap(yeah)

everyone looked so confused at what there saying.

Cheap cheap (why are you crying mai)

Cheap(nothing)

Cheap cheap( sit and talk with me)

Cheap cheap(okay bullet)

Cheap cheap(dr bullet ready to listen to your problem)

Cheap cheap (okay where should I start)

Cheap cheap cheap (from the very begging)

Cheap (okay)

Cheap (start)

Cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap sobbed cheap cheap cheap ( so its start like this okay so I was at work and then heard beep beep and then I went to new Townsville and then stop mojo you know the same thing but when I got back I was surrounded by them and then they kept asking where I was and I said I can't tell you. Then I heard smashing and banging outside and then I was like mojo is in trouble you know and then saw the girls but mojo got me mad and he caught me and then squeez me hard and then i woke up in my workplace and then I opened a robot present and well you know peach was in it, it was so adorable and then he smelled dark z rays so he had to say his cue and so I transformed in front of them and sobbed I don't like keeping secrets I am not a good lair bullet I am not and when we came back I saw the ruffs and punks and and I)

Cheap cheap cheap ( I see your under stress it happens now open up to me and let all those feeling out)

Bullet rubbed her shoulder lovingly

Cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap cheap ( it is the ruffs fault if they didn't came we would be fine and but they don't know gahhh it's so confusing)

Cheap cheap ( I know)

The girls came in and said hey Mai. Hi Mai said bullet miyako said. Cheap( hi)he said cheap cheap(what's wrong)miyako said. Cheap cheap( nothing just helping)

Momoko what should we do now if the. We get them momoko said and mai breath hitch. Naru and the gang saw mai breath hitch up a bit. I'll go get them I guess. (We are useless) miyako went hardcore and said We are not useless mai. Mai broke down on the floor. I hate that word mai said.why do you hate that word. I feel useless already when I am in the ghost hunting team. Mai cover her face and started to cry. Then the two girls started crying and kaoru said no don't get me weeping and then kaoru saw them three crybabies. THATS ENOUGH koaru screamed. Ahhh ahhh wahh wahhh wahh they kept crying and then koaru said stand up sissies. Wahhh wahhh then koaru said stop it stop it. WE ARE NOT USELESS WE ARE THE WHAT. They said powerpuff girls in a low voice I can't hear you koaru screamed. Then blassom gotten snap out off it.

COME ON GIRLS ROLLCALL

HYPER BLASSOM

bubbles gotten tougher and said ROLLING BUBBLES

POWERED BUTTERCUP

mai come on

TROUBLE BUNNY

THANKS KOARU AND BLASSOM WE NEEDED THAT. GOOD NO CRYBABIES. No more crying more violence mai said. GREAT koaru said.

Let's get them for our town sake bunny said they all nodded and bunny and the others transform.

CHAPTER 5 THE PUFFS NEEDS THE RIGHTS.

Bunny and then others plus spr is there and naru said what's wrong and bunny smiled and then signed and then she said call the rowdy rights.

Hey powerpuff and bunny said hey cousins how are you and the rights smirked and said what you need idiot. Blaze we have no time with this bunny said with sobs and blade said what did you do idiot. I AM NOT A IDIOT COME TO NEW TOWNSVILE WE ARE UNDER ATTACK AND THE PUNKS IS DESTROYING THE CITY WITH THE RUFFS COME NOW bunny screamed. But I am. DO YOU GET IT COME TO JAPAN LEAVE ENGLAND AND COME DOWN HERE PLZ bunny said. No can do little cuz I have to stay sorry bye and he hanged up. GAHHHHHHH. Blassom said I have no avail and same with those two. ONLY ONE DAMN JOB AND THEY WONT COME TO HELP bunny said

I WANT TO LET EVERYTHING OUT NOW. we will leave you they three said and bunny nodded and de transformed. Mai are you and mai said I don't know no more naru one minute my parent dies then I and outcast as a dirty orphan then find out that I am a ghost hunter and then I am a super hero when you guys left now my stupid of a cuz won't help me and now we are failing the town like him said I can't no more I can't go on I rather die a hero then a fraud. Mai made a fist and naru never ever heard her complain before at least she is normally human. Mai bringer her fist back and then start to let her fist fly toward the wall when a hand grabbed it and then naru said relax relax.

Mai start sliding down and naru then put her on the ground and mai started crying on naru lap. Wahh wahhhhh wahh ahh aha jaha ahhhh wahh Mai just cried and naru signed and mai sobbed and screamed out I AM A HERO DAMN IT AND THIS IS HOW A HERO FALLS THEY LOOSE THERE PRIDE AND REPUTATION. Naru said no one told you I have to choice to be a superhero. No I have to be a hero the light choose me.

 **Boo hooo someone is sad.** Mai started trembling and mai said WHAT DO YOU WANT HIM. **I just want to let you know that you saw your future in your dreams so that wil be fun so see yeah bunny. **AHHHHHHHHHHHH mai screamed and hugged naru tight tight and kept saying don't leave me over and over agian. Naru started comforting mai. Mai kept trembling and tears falling and finally said what naru never heard her ever said was don't leave me alone agian naru I don't like to be alone. Your not alone mai naru said to her.

Naru then got up and then he carried mai bridal style to the lab upstairs and then. Lin and everyone was talking and then saw naru carrying mai and mai trembling. Why are you so pale mai ayako said. **She is scared out of her mind** naru said. (What the) mai thought

We are still in the and momoko nodded. Yeah we need to get out and they al evil laugh and mai said I don't want to fight them and they three said me neither but we have to,to get out.

Out of dream

When will mai and them wake up naru said. IF MY LITTLE JOU-CHAN DONT WAKE UP I WILL HURT YOU. Takigawa stop I will handle it naru said with some concern in his voice. Naru-bou are you and he looked down.

They all gasp and said it will be fine naru and Lin signed and said taniyama-San is brave she can do this on her own naru. (I just don't want someone who is close have to die on me again)

In the dream

They are fighting and fighting and they are falling but continue.

Pk kiss

Yo-Yo supreme

Bouncing bubbles

Hammer smash

Another Pk kiss

Another Yo-Yo supreme

Another Bouncing bubbles

Another Hammer smash

They kept fighting until everything is gone. Then mai smirked and yelled BATTER UP and she put a Pk ball and swing it and her powers let her kick it It hit a person and blow them up and I don't know about you but that is a goal to me mai said .

Outside of the dream

Naru is pacing back and forth agian and ayako said naru stop pacing it will be okay. Naru sign and then sit down and wait for her to wake up.

In the dream

Hiya Mai said but then she was grabbed by a claw hand and was slam down and mai screamed Kyaaa. *Smash* MAI they all said. I'm fine said the person who been called. Then she ran to the person who look like naru and she start hitting him and then the fake naru smirked and then shoot his Pk at her. She gasp. (How did him know about that) Mai thought.

Gene came in and shoot Pk at this imposter of his brother and caught mai and mai said gene I thought you cross over and he said I did but this is my job now. Mai smiled and said okay.

KYAAAA a pink hair girl screamed and mai screamed BLASSOM THATS IT PICK ON ME ONE THING PICK ON MY FAMILY THAT IS ANOTHER THING.

PK LIGHTENING STRIKE mai screamed. Mai built up a lot of Pk in her hand and then said YOUR IN TROUBLE NOW. She strike it at the imposter and it blow him up and all up.

Gene was impressed but mad and mai said gene don't get mad at me. Why would I be. It is my super power. Then gene signed and then smiled and said fine I can't get you be there.

Out of the dream

Naru is holding mai hand and ken said hey mitsuzaki-San can you dressed up koaru in a dress plz. Yeah sure why and ken said payback same with mai too. Then ken and the others except for naru left and then ayako said don't peak at them and naru said I am too worried to even look and also I have deginty. He looks down but still hold mai hand.

In the dream

Okay time to wake up girls and they said how gene said I don't know how l. What kind of spirit guid are you mai said. Gene shrugged.

Outside of the dream

They came back and saw them two in a dress and then ken said okay paint mai nails with purple and paint kaoru nails green. Okay ayako said.

(What is this boy up too) spr thought. Then ayako painted there nails the exact colors and then ken said here is the make up and hair clips and also make sure I take the picture of them. Okay then she start putting make up on them and then naru said what are you doing there mr utonium. Oh you see ken said. Then ayako said okay done she said with a confuse expression.

Good thank you and he took a pic of the two in a dress and make up and other accessories on there hair and body. Naru said what are you. Ken said okay peach say it.

Mai and kaoru Looks really pretty in a dress peach said. He run all the way far from the two puffs.

In the dream

Mai and kaoru heard peach and they both gotten angry and said what. Blassom and bubbles said I want to see this. They all woke up.

CHAPTER 8 THE PUFFS WAKE UP.

Blassom and bubbles said omg when they saw the two girl in dresses. Ken smirked and said like it. They both took pictures to the two heavy sleepers before they wake up.

Mai woke up and looked at her nails and her body and said plz tell me I am not wearing what I think I am wearing. I love the expose dress on you mai blassom said. Mai blushed and said crap. KAORU WE ARE WEARING A DRESSS mai screamed and then koaru heavy sleep turned into a real nightmare and she looked down and she was trembling.

Koaru are you- mai got cut off when kaoru screamed and said Are you kidding me. Uh oh Mai said. Then naru said what's wrong and mai said oh I forgot you guys are now real.

Naru said okay mai we need to go back to spr. Sorry I

PROFESSOR IT IS A EMERGENCY. Calm down mayor what is it. The gang green gang is on the rampage. Mai said kaoru I know what you are thinking already. Let's kick some gang green gang arse. Awww koaru is paying attention in class now mai said. Yeah they said. Shut up Mai and momoko and miyako.

Okay peach say it. POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOUUUU peach howl.

HYPER BLASSOM

ROLLING BUBBLES

POWERD BUTTERCUP

TROUBLE BUNNY

THE POWERPUFF GIRL Z.

They fly out and then they went to the destruction.

NOT SO FAST GANG GREEN GANG.

The powerpuff girls plz don't hurt us we are doing some shopping. In a museum bunny said. Yeah it is a free shopping. Ace buttercup is not in the mood for your games so do the right thing and return them or get hit by her hammer that she would love to do right now bunny said.

Never come on butter babe won't do that she is a girly girl and bunny said uh oh and buttercup screamed GANG GREEN GANG ILL SHOW YOU WHO IS A GIRLY GIRL.

Naru on the outer com

What is going on mai and mai said it's is nothing just buttercup going on a rampage and professer utonium said why and mai said we will have a pissed off buttercup when we come because what peach pulled and ace called her a gg and professer said uh oh. Yeah so now we have a pissed off butter cup.

Peach said have mercy on me and mai said poor peach you should have not said that then it is asking for a death wish from her.

Buttercup beat them in one swift motion with her hammer and then she said your turn bunny and bunny said thanks butters and she said BLOWING PK. They all said WE WILL GET YOU POWDERPUFF GIRLS.

All girls: ITS POWERPUFF GET IT RIGHT.

Good job girls now come back the mayor have a urgent meeting. Okay they said. They all fly to the lab and saw the mayor pacing and ms Bellum looking down. Bunny said what is going on and ms bellum said girls and mayor looked down and professor said sit girl. What is going on blassom said.

Girl is the rights and they nodded for a continuation and he took a deep breath and said the rights are in a coma that him put into there minds. WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW bunny screamed them out.


End file.
